Masquerade
by Phantomsgirl04
Summary: At a celebratory Halloween ball, unlikely companions discover more in common than just the battle scars…this is AU. HBP ignored Oneshot for Halloween.


Masquerade

Author's note: This is AU- Alternative Universe; Half-Blood Prince has been ignored. Please do not critique me on being blatantly off canon. Feedback of any kind is helpful-constructive criticism is appreciated.

Summary: At a celebratory Halloween ball, unlikely companions discover more in common than just the battle scars…

Warnings: Alcohol use (consenting age).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Phantom of the Opera, or any songs from the Phantom of the Opera. The plot is my own.

* * *

"Absolutely not, Minerva."

Severus Snape leaned forward in his seat across from Headmistress Minerva McGonagall with his arms folded over his chest and dared her with his best glare to say anything else on the abysmal matter. Minerva blinked, then waved the piece of parchment at him furiously, as if it were the perfect justification of her request.

"The Ministry has personally invited you, Severus…you are to be honored for your heroic efforts in the past twenty years-"

"Finally," Severus muttered, uncrossing his arms to reach for his cup of tea. He stared into the surface of the liquid before meeting Minerva's questioning gaze. "I have no desire to parade myself in front of a crowd of ridiculously dressed witches and wizards. While I have always held the belief that one day my accomplishments might make others take notice, I have not deluded myself to the point where I believe that people care about it, one way or another. If Arthur Weasley wants to honor me _in private_, then so be it. I will accept it with little protest on the matter. But for Merlin's sake, Minerva, he wants to award me the Order of Merlin at a celebratory Halloween ball! With mandatory costume dress! It is degrading! It is unthinkable for me to attend-therefore, the answer is _no_, Minerva, and I will not budge on this."

Minerva leveled a stare at Severus, taking several moments to compose herself before she spoke again: "You have no choice, Severus-you will go, be honored, have people fuss over you, and you will even, heaven forbid, mingle with people who actually want to meet a genuine hero of the war."

"That's Potter's job-he's the handsome, debonair, and let's not forget _pretentious_, vanquisher of Voldemort. Let him handle the publicity-that is to say, if his swollen head can keep up with the strain."

Minerva sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Please don't start, Severus…I cannot bear it. You know nothing of Harry Potter, and Merlin knows you will never know." She straightened, and her eyes held a fire that typically did not bode well for the recipient. "Nevertheless, the argument is over. Halloween is two weeks from today, and I expect you to go to the Halloween ball as a representative of Hogwarts. And yes, Severus, you must be in costume-I will, of course, inspect it before you go." Severus's black eyes locked onto Minerva's angry eyes, and under his gaze they softened marginally. "Just think, Severus-you'll miss the Halloween feast here this year…and it is a costume event as well, which I am insisting that all faculty members participate in. So you wouldn't have been able to get out of dressing up, Severus…and this way, you won't have to put up with 'imprudent dunderheads', as you so affectionately referred to the student body in the last staff meeting." Severus grumbled low under his breath, but conceded the verbal victory to Minerva with a slight nod of his head. Minerva smiled. "Excellent! Now that that is settled, I must go to Hagrid's …Merlin knows what sort of creature he has to show me this time." Minerva smiled affectionately, and swept passed Severus to the open door of her office. Severus took one last sip of his now luke-warm tea, feeling as he had lost a rather large argument before he too rose from his chair and made for the door.

"You didn't fight nearly as hard as you used to, my boy…are you losing your touch?"

Severus turned slightly and inclined his head to the large portrait of Albus Dumbledore hanging from the wall. "Perhaps I merely enjoyed our verbal spars more than I enjoy watching Minerva's face turn that interesting shade of red…and besides, I won more times than lost when dealing with you, Headmaster."

Albus chuckled and gave Severus a wide smile. "You may think that if it pleases you, my boy." Albus leaned forward from his high-backed purple chair, eyeing Severus seriously. "I don't know what all the commotion is about, Severus…being awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, has always been a dream of yours…and the ball is merely falling on the anniversary of the fall of Voldemort. What better way to celebrate the first anniversary than bestowing the highest award in wizardom to deserving individuals such as yourself?"

"Of course you would say that, Albus…Halloween was, after all, your favorite holiday."

"Too right, too right," Albus nodded wistfully. "I wish I could have dressed up one last time…I was going to be a clown this year." Albus's eyes had a far-away look, and Severus could only guess that he was imaging the many different costume ideas being a clown would have afforded him. Severus discreetly cleared his throat, bringing Albus to the present. He smiled brightly. "At any rate, Severus, you should go and enjoy yourself. You're free-no conniving Headmaster or sadistic Dark Lords to pull you in opposite directions."

"I wouldn't have minded the conniving Headmaster," Severus said softly, not meeting the painted Headmaster's eyes. Albus sighed.

"I miss you too, my boy…more than I can possible say. But I had a full, long life, and I know that my death was not in vain. Voldemort was defeated, Severus, and that was worth anything that I could physically give." Albus looked contemplative for a moment, then asked, "Severus, do you know how Harry Potter is doing? I have not seen him since this portrait was put up…is he…"

Severus snorted. "As far as I can tell, your Golden Boy is doing fine-I expect he will be receiving an Order of Merlin himself. What else did you expect, Albus? The boy has survived everything intact."

"Ah…but intact by what standards? You don't have a life like his and come out unscarred, Severus…surely you, of all people, can understand that."

"Why is everyone insistent on talking about Harry Potter to me of all people? My feelings for the insolent brat will never change, Albus." Severus shook his head in disbelief. He leveled Albus with a piercing gaze. "If you will excuse me, Albus, I must be going. Apparently, I have a…costume to prepare. I have wasted enough time talking about Harry 'Can Do No Wrong' Potter." Severus shuddered slightly, and left Albus quietly shaking his head.

"If only you knew, Severus…if only you knew."

* * *

Severus inspected his appearance with a set scowl on his face two weeks later. "My, my…that face certainly is scary enough for Halloween," the mirror commented carefully, remembering the last time it had spoken up. The mirror had found itself in a thousand pieces on the floor, with a threat that house elves would clean up the shards rather than them being set right if the mirror so much as made one more comment about the constant lankiness of Severus's hair. Severus's scowl deepened, but he did, surprisingly, answer the mirror.

"That's the idea, I suppose…a mask more than meets the requirements of a 'costume'. Now, must I threaten you again to have peace in my own quarters?" The mirror wisely ceased its chattering, and Severus adjusted the plain black mask on his face. His black hair was tied away from his face, and his customary black robes looked different without the blanket of greasy hair covering his face. Severus sighed and turned away from the mirror to enter his sitting room, where a large glass of bourbon was waiting for him. He took the liquor into his hand, relishing in the warmth of the glass before downing it in one gulp. Severus barely glanced up when a voice tutted disapprovingly.

"Now Severus, it is entirely too early for you to be drinking…I won't have you inebriated before you even get to the party. Now, come here and let me look at you…" Minerva gestured with one hand as she brushed the soot from the Floo connection off with the other. Severus gave a suffering sigh but followed her gesture. Minerva eyed him carefully and hummed in approval. "You look remarkable, Severus…amazing what a little prodding can result in."

"A little?" Severus raised an eyebrow at Minerva. She merely smiled before donning her own Halloween mask-a cat, naturally, was Minerva's choice in costume. Severus glanced at a large grandfather clock beside the fireplace and frowned. "I really must be going, Minerva. Don't want to be late for all the fun, right?" Severus's tone was biting and dripping in sarcasm, but Minerva just smiled.

"That's the ticket. I expect a full report tomorrow on the festivities. Have a splendid time, Severus." The only answer received to this was a grunt of indifference. Minerva, if possible, smiled wider, and nodded her head to Severus in farewell. As the door snapped shut behind 'Madam Halloween', Severus allowed himself a few moments of tranquil solitude. This was where he felt most comfortable-the safety of his rooms, the quiet of the castle settling in around, and the absence of the detestable brats that normally plagued his thoughts. Not for the first time, the question came to mind of why he still taught at Hogwarts. Before, it had been a survival necessity…but now, with the Dark Lord gone, and the majority of Death Eaters accounted for, Severus, for the first time in his life, was free to do as he pleased. _Perhaps,_ Severus thought to himself, _perhaps this will be my last year at Hogwarts. I could tender my resignation, and rely solely on my potions skills. The public would pay extraordinary amounts for my concoctions… _Severus smiled to himself, the image of his softly simmering cauldrons without the constant risks of students playing in his mind fondly. He glanced at the clock once more and sighed. _Well, the sooner I go, the sooner I can return to my solitude _.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome! If you please, sign here!" Severus, upon Apparating, was immediately assaulted by the loud voice of a rather large butterfly standing in front of a large entry hall. Severus sighed loudly, gathered himself to his full height, and started walking calmly up the stairs toward the throngs of people he could already see inside. "You sir! Please, you must sign in!" The butterfly moved in front of Severus, and it took all of his self control not to simply sweep her out of the way and continue. He gritted his teeth and gave his name.

"I am most certainly on the guest list," Severus said, rolling his eyes as the witch turned to a large list with a garishly decorated orange and black quill. She, of course, simply smiled at Severus sharp tone and nodded as if she was agreeing with him on principal.

"Of course you are, dear…here we go! Now, at the proper time, put on your name tag to reveal to the world your true identity! Isn't it marvelous! My idea, of course…a costume Halloween ball! Oh, what fun!" Severus felt his hands twitch with the sudden idea of wrapping themselves around the fat butterfly's neck, but the next thing he knew, he felt a hand press against his arm.

"Snape," a hard voice to his right whispered, causing Severus to glance to the side. "I never would have expected you to show up to a Weasley event…you must have had several drinks before coming here." Mad Eye Moody, even when leaning on his cane, made a formidable figure, causing a buried memory to rise to the surface of Severus's mind. Severus had been twenty years old when he had first met the unforgiving Auror in an interrogation room inside the Ministry of Magic building. Severus suppressed a shudder, choosing instead to snarl a muttered curse as he roughly removed his arm from Moody's grasp.

"Apparently your deduction skills are getting a little rusty, Alastor…I have had but one drink tonight from my own stores, and I intend on partaking in my host's alcohol to obtain the desired results of intoxication. If you'll excuse me…" Severus turned away, only to find his way blocked yet again by Moody. He raised an eyebrow, but allowed nothing else of his emotions to come through. "What could you possibly want with me, Moody?"

"Calm yourself, Snape…I was just looking at your costume-it could have been much better, don't you think?" Severus took a moment to eye Moody, and smirked.

"And I suppose a 'pirate' is an original idea for yourself?" Moody laughed, his magical eye whirling while his good eye remained hidden by an eye-patch.

"I never was good at costumes…Have you seen the black sparrow on the tree branch yet? It's just outside; such an unusual thing…"

Severus immediately felt adrenaline run through his veins. Moody was using a code from the Order of the Phoenix, asking him if he had seen Harry Potter, and letting him know at the same time that there were Order members on the premises, guarding this social and political get-together. Severus shook his head slowly and said, with just the right amount of venom: "No, I have not, Moody. If I find myself so unlucky that I see such a bird, I will let you know."

Moody nodded slowly. "Be sure that you do-my ears aren't as good as they once were." Meaning, in code, that Severus could tap his ear three times to speak directly to Moody. Severus shrugged in an uncaring way, and continued his trip inside. Anything Harry Potter was directly involved in meant work for half a dozen Order members, and now, apparently, Severus could count himself among that number. Severus felt the beginnings of a fire of rage forming in his belly at the thought of once again spending his day protecting the Potter brat, and resolved to quench it with a large glass of wine. He made his way to the various tables, responding to the small talk offered to him but never initiating it. Severus nodded and made non-committal noises before he found an empty corner he could easily survey the room from. He had a feeling that it would be a long night.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I can have your attention? Thank you! Thank you for spending Halloween with us this year, in celebration of the first anniversary of the final defeat of Voldemort!" Arthur Weasley's voice rose high above the crowd's cheers and joyous chatter. Severus found himself with the urge to roll his eyes towards the ceiling. "Today, we gather together, free, truly free, for the first time in two decades! Let tonight be a celebration of families, of friends, and for us to honor those who have fought for this day to final come!" Severus could say one thing about Weasley, and that was he knew how to excite a crowd. Who knew the timid wizard could be such an effective Minister? Severus found himself eyeing the crowd from his viewpoint, looking for possible problems, as well as possible escape routes. He noticed a small balcony off to one side, and filed it away, deciding to check it out for 'safety purposes'. It would be an excuse to escape this crowd…Severus looked at the many faces around him, noticing Ron Weasley standing with Hermione Granger close to the front of the throng of people. Severus could make out young Weasley asking Granger if she had seen Harry- _hmmm, interesting_, Severus thought, _not even the brat's friends know where he is_ . Severus turned his head back toward the Minister as the crowd finished another great cheer. "-for the rest of our lives. I now would like to take a moment to honor those who have fallen in this epic struggle. May their sacrifices never be in vain." An unnatural quiet fell over the large group of people before Ron Weasley raised a glass into the air.

"Cedric Diggory."

Severus locked eyes for a moment with the young Weasley, and was unsurprised to see tears. Granger looked up at her fiancé and lifted her glass as well.

"Remus Lupin."

Several others raised their glass to murmur a name in reverence. Severus waited for the obvious name to be said, and when it was not, Severus raised his own glass.

"Albus Dumbledore."

The quiet muttering ceased on hearing that name, and all within the room lifted their glasses in unison. "To Albus Dumbledore."

"The greatest of us all," muttered a wizard to Severus's left that he had not immediately spotted. The wizard stood in the shadows, away from the crowd. Severus remained aware of the wizard as he turned his focus back to Arthur Weasley, who had lifted his hands for attention.

"Thank you, my friends. As long as we remember the fallen, they shall never truly be gone from us." A moment of silence followed Weasley's proclamation. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, let us honor the brave heroes who fought to restore peace and tranquility to the wizarding world. I shall now begin awarding the Order of Merlin, Third Class."

Severus could hardly suppress the groan that threatened to escape him. Weasley had unrolled a parchment that had to be five feet long, full of names to recognize. What good was winning the highest award in wizardom if a hundred awardees were present to accept it? Severus reached behind him expertly to retrieve another glass of wine. With the rate this was going, Severus would be here for a lifetime.

Severus came to himself with a slight bump of his arm. He glanced down to see the wizard from earlier smiling at him through a white half-mask. "You might want to pay attention now, sir…they're about to start with the Order of Merlin, First Class." Severus merely nodded and watched the young wizard disappear into the crowd. He returned his attention to the podium where the Minister stood, and was just in time to hear:

"And now, for the most prestigious award of the night: the Order of Merlin, First Class. Tonight we have two such awardees, and I would like to give them each the recognition they deserve. The first recipient is a man that I have known since my school days at Hogwarts-I was a sixth year when this man entered into Hogwarts at the tender age of eleven. From there, he went on to do great things-great, and at times, terrible things." Severus immediately started tuning out Weasley's speech on his life; it was, after all, nothing he had not heard before. He instead watched the crowd's reactions as his life story was read through as if it were a list: abusive parents, troubled childhood, unrivaled intelligence as a student, his recruitment as a loyal Death Eater, and later his repentance and role as loyal spy. The reactions were varied, of course, stemming from shocked and outrage to pity and understanding. Severus sneered as eyes turned to find his; he was not weak, and did not seek apology or comfort for what he had become. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Weasley called him to the podium with a flourish.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, I give you the man of the hour, the honored guest of this ball…I give you the recipient of the Order of Merlin, First Class, Severus Snape!"

The crowd, rallied by Weasley's biography and introduction, cheered loudly as Severus came forward to accept his award. Severus was surprised by the warmth of welcome that the crowd had for him, but his face remained impassive. Severus bowed formally to Weasley, allowing him to place the heavy ornament around his neck. As he rose from his position, the crowd began to chant, "Speech, speech." over and over again. Severus raised his hand for the silence that was expected, and the crowd obeyed.

"I thank you for celebrating this moment with me. I have nothing to say, other than the deeds that I have done I have not done lightly, nor most willingly. Being in this position now is the direct result of perseverance, and Albus Dumbledore's detestable meddling. I only ask that you allow me to accept this award in his honor." Severus briefly closed his eyes as he felt the camera's light flash among the sudden bright light from behind his own eyelids; he briefly recognized it as tears. Severus swiftly left the stage as the Minister tried to entice him to stay as he recognized the other award-winner. As soon as Weasley said the name Potter, Severus took that as his cue to head to the balcony. The crowd watched his retreating back, but then soon turned their attention back to Weasley as he began his elaborate tale of Harry Potter's life story. Severus snorted, and opened the door to the balcony, feeling immediate relief as a cool breeze whipped his robes around him. He headed toward the railing over looking a lovely lake, and slipped off his mask. Severus sighed, feeling the weight of his medal, and the weight of his accomplishments upon him for the first time. "It will never end," Severus murmured to himself, speaking of pain, of guilt, of remembrance.

"No, it won't."

Severus turned in surprise toward the voice and noticed that it was the same masked wizard from earlier. Lost in his thoughts, he had somehow missed the fact that he was not alone on the balcony. The other wizard stepped forward from the shadows and bowed low to Severus. "Professor Snape; I had a suspicion that it was you hiding behind the mask. Forgive me that I missed your ceremony-I found the crowd too much for a moment." Severus inclined his head, acknowledging the bow and the apology, and looked the other wizard over carefully.

"I never would have guessed to see someone flaunt an obvious interest in Muggle art…you are the Phantom of the Opera, are you not?" The young wizard's smile widened, and he nodded.

"You are the first, Professor, to correctly identify my costume. I was giving up hope," the Phantom came closer to the railing Severus was leaning on. "Was the crowd too much for you?"

Severus shook his head. "I am not one for crowds, Monsieur le Phantome. I like my solitude…and too many people are absent that should be present."

"Like Albus Dumbledore."

Severus merely nodded in agreement. The Phantom turned deep blue eyes onto Severus's own. "He was your mentor, correct?" Another nod. "He was a great wizard, Professor. The world would do better to remember him in renown rather than Harry Potter." Severus looked up as the other wizard spat out Harry Potter's name, rather as if it were something foul in the mouth.

"You have a problem with the Boy-Who-Lived?"

The Phantom sneered. "Don't you mean the Chosen One? Potter has so many personas that I doubt anyone would recognize the real Potter." Severus now directed all his attention toward the wizard beside him.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly believe that when an eleven year old is told that he is the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and that his ticket to fame was defeating the most fearsome Dark wizard of all time, that he would react to that with anything but absolute terror? Or maybe later, when, at fifteen, he is told that a prophecy was made before his birth, sentencing his parents to death and sealing his fate to become a murderer or a victim? Perhaps when he, at sixteen years old, is ordered to train rather than play Quidditch, because he is the only hope of the whole wizarding world? That's the Harry Potter I want to meet; the one I wish that the public knew. I guarantee you, that boy was scared and alone." The Phantom sighed and gestured to the mask in Severus's hand. He sang softly under his breath: "'Masquerade…paper faces on parade, Masquerade…hide your face so the world will never find you'. You would think that some of us were done wearing masks; but think of the possibilities of hiding yourself-all the expectations and truths are suspended, and you get to be whoever you choose. That is why I love Halloween, Professor-you can hide your face, and no one will find you." Severus looked up into sparkling blue eyes that were…familiar, somehow.

"I have worn too many in my life, sir. The prospect of being someone other than yourself is something that I am very familiar with; it grows tiring, as you can imagine." The Phantom nodded, well aware of Severus's life story, and the silence between them stretched comfortably, broken only by intermittent noises from the ball room. Severus looked up into the room, and noticed that Potter had failed to arrive. "It's not like Potter to miss a chance to inflate his overly-large head…I wonder what kind of trouble he has found himself in this time." His companion chuckled.

"Trouble does have a habit of finding Potter, doesn't it?" The Phantom's laughter carried a vague sense of irony that Severus was trying to place when the Phantom spoke again: "You would think that the masses would grow tired of their 'Boy Hero'…there are far more people deserving of their admiration than a boy chosen by fate to be a murderer." Severus looked up sharply, studying the masked faced carefully.

"In war, there is no 'murder'; there is only need. Potter cannot be begrudged for what he accomplished, Monsieur Phantom-he deserves some…gratitude." Severus spoke the last word through gritted teeth, barely believing that he was actually defending the perpetual pain-in-his-side to someone. The Phantom merely tilted his head back and laughed, bitter and resentful.

"Fate and prophecy trapped the Boy-Who-Lived; he did not accomplish his feats in free will; in fact, if given a choice, I doubt he would have chosen to fight at all." Severus shook his head heavily, and gestured with his hand towards the door of the balcony. The doors flew open as the glass of wine that was summoned came to rest in Severus's hand. He took a long drink, relishing the feel of the cool liquid on his parched throat, and said, "Did you think that any of us that participated in the war did what we did 'in free will'? In war, there is no such concept. There is only circumstance and necessity, and nothing more." The Phantom watched in amusement as Severus took another gulp of his wine before summoning his own. He twirled the glass with his index finger and thumb, seeming to stare at the dark depths. He didn't seem convinced of what Severus said.

"Do you think that it is free will to choose which side of the war you fight from?"

The Phantom looked up from his musings, startled. "What do you mean, Professor?" Severus sighed, and turned to face his companion completely.

"Potter could have very easily replaced the Dark Lord…his power was certainly enough…he choose not to, he choose to end the war, rather than start a new one. That is free will; we all made a decision, whether it be the seemingly simply choice to fight or not, or more complicated decisions."

"Such as you have had to endure."

Severus inclined his head. "Indeed."

The Phantom fell silent. He seemed to be contemplating what to say next, and Severus found himself wanting to hear it. He didn't have to wait long.

"The war has taken much from me, Professor-sometimes I wish that my life was not my own, that I was someone different. For as long as I can remember, I have wanted to be someone else…"

Severus finished his wine before turning his attention to the lake underneath the balcony ledge. "You are, for tonight…to think, I've been having a conversation with someone that I do not know."

The Phantom smiled, his face distorting slightly as he chuckled. "But you do know me, Professor…or else, you think that you do."

"Well, will you tell me? You know me…I would know you. It seems that until I know your identity this conversation shall remain one-sided." The Phantom smiled again, his features all but laughing at the question.

"If I told you, our delightful conversation would end, Professor. Let us just pretend, for this one night, that I am someone different and you are my former Potions Professor, and we can maintain our enlightening conversation." Severus stared a long moment at the Phantom before nodding lightly. The Phantom seemed to visible relax, and he leaned in a bit closer to Severus. "May I ask you a question, Professor…and you have every right to deny me." Question and answer games were something that Severus hated, but he found himself truly curious of this mysterious man. Severus motioned for the other wizard to continue. "I know from your life story that you saved Potter several times over his life…has he ever thanked you for it? His life was protected by many people…but you always seemed to be the primary 'rescuer' if you will. And yet, you hate Potter; it is well known that you were at odds with him while at school, and even beyond…it is an interesting conundrum."

"Yes…though at the time, I considered it an acceptable one. It was the night of the final battle when I realized that I truly did not-" Severus stopped suddenly, and glared at the Phantom with all his might. "I shall not tell you personally things, Phantom, and I find my loose tongue suspicious in the least. Who are you to ask me such a question?" The Phantom bowed his head.

"I have nothing to say other than I had my curiosity roused. Forgive me, Professor…please, direct the conversation. I do not want to go in yet, and in the same regard I do not want to be alone." Severus studied the younger wizard once more, ready to turn away in his usual style of swirling robes and snarling features, but something in him stayed. He acquiesced, and chose to continue the conversation with a question of his own.

"You said that the war took much from you, Phantom. Were you involved directly in the war?"

The Phantom blinked in surprise, and leaned away from Severus, his back to the ledge. He sighed deeply. "Yes, I was in the war. I was given a particular task, and once I completed it, I realized exactly how…" The Phantom's voice trailed off, his head moving lower to study the floor under his feat. Sudden determination filled the young wizard, and he turned to look at Severus directly. "I realized how empty my life was. My task consumed me; it was all I thought about-my life revolved around it…I knew, the whole world could fall with me if I failed." Severus snorted. The Phantom looked at him in mock indignation. "I could imagine that you must think me melodramatic…but I knew better. It eats at you, and when you are finally free, you really aren't. I have had to make up for so much lost time that I just feel…strange. Not myself."

"Feel better? Been wanting to get that off your chest? I am _so_ glad that I could provide comfort that is better sought from a bloody Muggle shrink." Severus's biting sarcasm was not lost on his companion. The Phantom started to take a sip of his wine, when suddenly he choked, then laughed, the booming sound resonating from every corner of the balcony. He leaned over his stomach, gasping for air. Finally regaining his composure, he brushed off his mouth of the excess liquid and grinned at Severus.

"You know just what to say, Professor…how about we get off the 'deep' subjects and move on to something more…entertaining?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I found the image of you gasping for breath a moment ago perfectly entertaining."

The Phantom offered him another drink, this time of plain water, and nodded. Severus raised an eyebrow at the choice of drink, but the Phantom merely shrugged. "Of course you would; I expect nothing less. Now, would you like to pick the subject, or me?" He waggled his fingers suggestively, and Severus immediately thought it safer for him to direct the flow of conversation.

"Very well…Why did you choose the Phantom of the Opera as your costume?" The Phantom smiled in enthusiasm and launched into a long spiel of loving music, learning within the last year to play the piano, of finding a talent there.

"I want to compose, actually," the Phantom said, after two hours worth of conversation of this and that. "I find something so compelling about a piece of music, forged around a central theme or thought-I have started some simple pieces, but nothing serious, as of yet."

"I would like to hear them," Severus found himself saying. The Phantom smiled, and promised to send Severus a finished score one day.

"And what about you, Professor? Tell me about your passions." Severus, with gusto, talked about his love for potions, his research, and even his plans to leave his teaching career.

"I…Albus was my mentor-more so, I considered him my friend. With his death, Hogwarts does not feel the same…and I find myself more dissatisfied with each passing day. I need a purpose; something that drives me. During the war, so much was asked of me, and I gave all I could. Now that I am no longer needed, I need somewhere to direct those feelings." The Phantom nodded beside him.

"I know the feeling too well, Professor. I find myself throwing everything into my music; it completes me in a way that I was missing before." The Phantom regarded Severus intensely. "I am glad for this night; I am glad that I have truly met you. I think, Professor, that we have many things in common: the war, Hogwarts, even our drive to be more than just war veterans. …and I miss Albus Dumbledore more than I should be entitled to." Severus looked up, confused.

"Did you know the Headmaster personally? And what do you mean, 'more than you should be entitled to?'"

The Phantom sighed, then leaned in close to Severus. "Do you still wish to know my true identity?" Silence stretched for a long moment as Severus deeply considered the question. Did he truly want to know who this man was, this man who had held his interest for hours? Who seemed so familiar, and yet so unrecognizable? Would it change things?

"Yes."

The Phantom turned hard blue eyes onto Severus' black ones. "I am a murderer. I have cast Unforgivables-I have seen war, death, destruction, and, contrary to popular belief, I haven't 'bounced back' merely because I survived when no one, including myself, thought that it was possible. I wish I had died, Professor, with _him_…or instead of him. He was the only one who thought I had a chance, the only one who truly believed in me…and in the end, I only accomplished my prophesized task because_ he_ had found a way to bind Tom Riddle's powers, so that when I fought him, when I summoned the power to cast _Avada Kedavra_, it worked…but it had tied _his_ life-force to Riddle's…so that when I attacked Riddle…" The Phantom paused, watching Severus's face. Severus made a movement as to interrupt, to perhaps speak of the incredibility or the nonsensical evidence presented, but the Phantom merely held up a hand and drew in a breath to continue: "I had not known…if I had known, Merlin knows things would be different…I watched him fall-and I could not move. It was as if my legs were made of stone, Professor-as if my life force had leaked out with his. I watched him fall, and I knew that he was gone…and I knew then what I had done. I let it happen-with all my power, I was unable to save him." Severus's eyes followed the Phantom's form as he turned away, disbelief evident on his normally expressionless face. Just before the Phantom reached the door of the balcony, he turned, for the last time, to face Severus.

"I know Albus's portrait has been asking about me, Professor. Could you let him know that I'm not ready to face him yet? I will be, one day… Thank you for the companionship and the conversation. I hope this celebration was better than you thought it would be." Severus opened his mouth to stop the retreating figure, anything to halt the growing feeling of acknowledgment when his eyes were drawn to the Phantom's eyes-blue…and yet now, green swirls were appearing, capturing and tangling with the blue before claiming dominance. Severus merely stared in shock and recognition as the familiar green gaze pierced his own.

Harry Potter bowed once more to Severus before disappearing into the air.


End file.
